nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy Hare
Lucy Hare is a character in the ''Star Fox'' series who first appeared in Star Fox: Command. She is the very beautiful adult daughter of Peppy Hare and his late wife Vivian Hare. Lucy teaches Astrophysics on Fichina, and is an accomplished pilot, having been trained by her father, who she became close to following the death of her mother many years ago due to illness. She is the only child of Peppy and Vivian Hare. She is roughly the same age as Fox and Slippy and it is implied they may have known each other previously (likely as friends). During the Anglar Blitz, Lucy joined the Star Fox Team, piloting the Sky Bunny, and befriended Krystal. Years after, Lucy had a daughter of her own (the daughter remains unnamed so far as does any husband/father), who also became a pilot and joined the re-formed Star Fox Team under the command of Marcus McCloud, the son of Fox McCloud and his wife Krystal. Appearance Lucy is shown to have a slender figure. Her face shape is somewhat oval, but has a square jawline. Her buckteeth are clean and white. Her big pink eyes are long-lashed. Lucy's light pink hair is worn in a short pixie crop. Lucy also has tall rabbit ears, typical of a hare. Biography Early Life Lucy was born to Vivian and Peppy Hare on Corneria. She probably enrolled in the Cornerian flight Academy and became a pilot. She soon started flying alone and spent her time making a custom fighter which she called the Sky Bunny. Lucy met Fox and his team a bit later in her life and became very envious. She asked to join the team but got rejected. She found work at teaching Astrophysics on Fichina, yet kept her tomboyish personality and occasionaly flew in her ship. Anglar Blitz Lucy played a major role in the war. You first learn of her when Fox, Slippy and ROB hear of the Anglar forces on Fichina. You then see her after you defeat most of the Anglar occupiers, when she docks in the Great Fox. She tells the team that Andrew Oikonny is leading the invasion. If you choose to go to the astroid belt, you don't see her again. But if you choose to free the rest of Fichina and defeat Oikonny then you can play as her. Soon Oikonny is defeated. After that, Lucy goes to find Peppy on Corneria. If ROB chooses to go to Aquas with the team, Lucy is no longer avaliable. But if you choose to help find Peppy on Corneria, then you go to Corneria with Lucy playable. There, ROB tells her that he has set up a couple of missiles, and accidentally reveals feelings for her. But she either doesn't notice, or doesn't want to embarrass him by asking what did he say. After taking out most of the enemy, she finds Peppy. After a small talk with Peppy, with Lucy's mother Vivian mentioned by Peppy, she says that she will take out the remaining Anglar forces while Peppy goes to find the team on Titania. ROB can either go to Titania with Peppy, or stay and help take the remaining Anglar forces with Lucy. While ROB and Lucy get ready to fight the remaining garrison, they are greeted by Katt, Amanda, and Krystal, who tell Lucy they will help out. After destroying most of the fighters, the Anglar warship comes to attack them but is soon defeated, taking out the remaining Anglars. They get a message from Peppy saying that the Emporer is dead. Katt, Amanda, Krystal, ROB and Lucy prepare a welcome feast. When the team gets back they are greeted by the women with lots of food. Later, Lucy and Peppy go out to talk, sharing bittersweet memories of Lucy's mother. At Corneria, if you had chosen to join Peppy to find Fox, it was revealed in the ending that Lucy married and had a daughter who joined Marcus' Star Fox team. Category:Star Fox characters Category:Playable characters Category:Females